Tomi, Billa und Kari
by Kiryuu-Yori
Summary: A Tom and Bill Kaulitz fanfic. Tokio Hotel. ...Because they would always be Tomi, Billa und Kari.


**xxx TOMI, BILLA **_**UND **_**KARI xxx**

A Tom and Bill Fanfic

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Thirty-two.**

It was the thirty-second time during dinner that night, that the Kaulitz twins exchanged that look.

Tom and Bill were seated directly across Kari at the table, so she was afforded with a good view.

Seriously, how could two people glance at each other with that same "lovey-dovey" look so much in one night? It was starting to creep her out.

Sure, the twins have always been close, but not _this_ close.

Something was definitely up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now, by nature, Kari wasn't a snoop. She just happened to have a wondrously large curiosity –which is why, when the twins excused themselves immediately after dinner to go to the garden, she did likewise (after a sufficient time interval) and went after them.

Okay, so maybe she was a bit of a snoop –but just a teensy bit.

Kari found the twins by the fountain, standing side by side and staring up at the starry night sky. She hid herself behind a tree and observed them from there. Looking more closely, she saw that the twins were holding hands –with their fingers interlaced!

Bingo.

Her love experience might be non-existent, but Kari knows enough to know that holding hands with their fingers interlaced was not something grown twins of the same gender normally did.

Tom turned to face Bill and lifted his free hand to stroke the younger twin's cheek, each looking deep into the other's golden-brown eyes.

Bingo number two.

Stroking a person's cheek like that must be surefire sign of a really deep connection.

But when Tom started leaning in towards Bill, alarm bells went off in Kari's head. This was something she did NOT need to see in all the sixteen years of her life on this planet. Should she look away? Would it help, knowing they still kissed anyway while she fastened her gaze on the grass beside her feet? What to do? What to do?

So, out of sheer panic (and for lack of an alternative), Kari jumped out from behind her tree and shouted,

"No!"

The twins drew apart with a jolt and turned to her with surprise all over their faces. Kari could feel her face burning up.

"Erm… I was, that is… uhm…"

Tom spoke up,

"Were you spying on us?"

"Eh?"

Kari could feel cold sweat forming on her brow. She gulped.

She bent her head, face flaming, and poked her fingers together.

"I'm sorry," she muttered from the bottom of her whole pumping heart.

Kari heard footsteps approach, and then felt a hand ruffle her short honey-gold hair.

"It's okay, little one."

It was Tom.

With gratitude, Kari looked up at the twins now standing before her, and then quickly averted her gaze once more.

"Are you… I mean, are the two of you… That is, do you-"

"Yes."

Her head snapped up at Bill's answer, her violet eyes round as saucers, smooth lips forming a perfect "o". Tom chuckled at her expression.

"Surprised now, aren't you?" he commented drily.

Bill turned to his twin.

"I really don't get it, Tomi. People talk about it in forums, they make fanfics about it, they make fanvids about it, but once they find out, they're so surprised!"

Tom shrugged.

"That's just how it is, Billa."

"Other people know about this?" Kari asked incredulously. After all, she's been best friends with the twins since, like, forever, and she didn't even know –until now, that is.

"_Ja_," Bill answered, "Georg and Gustav both do, as well as our manager. I think Mama knows too." He turned to Tom. "Do you think so, Tomi?"

Tom shrugged again.

"Guess so, but she doesn't talk about it."

The twins turned back to her.

"Does this make you think less of us?" Bill asked carefully, an almost sad expression clouding his beautiful face.

The question took Kari by surprise.

She had been shocked, sure, but who wouldn't be? She also had a moment of panic there, she had to admit, coupled by a faint sense of wrongness, but it was fleeting.

Was she disgusted, though? Oh no, definitely not.

So did her discovery make her think any less of the twins she had known since they were in diapers? Does she now think less of the Tom and Bill she grew up with and came to love as her very own big brothers?

The answer was absurdly simple, and she doesn't get why she even had to think it over.

"No... No, it doesn't."

Her answer was filled with so much conviction, so much certainty, that even she was surprised. Smiling brightly, she continued, "You guys are my Tomi and Billa, and nothing could change that… ever."

The twins chuckled, and engulfed her in a group bear hug, just as they used to do as kids.

Indeed, nothing has changed.

Time may pass, seasons may change, people may come and go, but they would always be Tomi, Billa _und_ Hikari.

xxx OWARI xxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's notes:

My third fanfic, and I finally got it out! I'm not really a fan of the TomXBill pairing, but I just thought that this would be cute, so I posted it. My friend and I are total Tokio Hotel fans. We love their music! I love Bill and she loves Tom, so we don't really fight over who has whom. TH rocks!

Thanks to all who review my works! You have hearts of gold! Domo arigatou gozaimasu!

Some terms you might want to know about:

Und –German for "and"

Ja –German for "yeah"


End file.
